


Top Secret

by disdainfullady



Series: Pretend Married Telepathic Spy AU [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, telepathic spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/pseuds/disdainfullady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a year ago I wrote an extremely serious piece, a treatise really, on the nature of communication and the bonds between two beings.   A deeply philosophical story about pretend married telepathic spies.  As one does.</p><p>When Ghostcat requested AUs for her birthday I knew I needed to revisit this masterwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/gifts).



_You’re never going to pull this off, you know._

He turned toward his irresistible partner, secure in the knowledge that, while her information was generally exact, in this instance, she could not be more wrong. He would be pulling this off, and he hoped fervently that _this_ included that faded navy sweatshirt of his that was threatening to go all Flashdance on her shoulder – she’d be an excellent stripper/welder, now that he considered it – although honestly, that never struck him as a vocation that would have that many practical crossovers because of the danger of burns.

_I know you. You won’t be able to keep this up._

She of all people should know better than to question his ability to keep anything well and truly up for the duration and all he needed in this instance was just a few more days

_Days? So the big secret is going down that soon, hmm._

If anything was going down he hoped it would be – he stopped himself belatedly realizing it that was a bad idea. Let things go that particular route and he’d wind up spilling everything, which could be fun now that he – Damn. He forced himself to think of other things. Baseball, Nazi torturers, the destruction of humanity by Cylons.

_The last time you tried that you wound up having Cylon me fight the me in a flight suit while a baseball team of Nazis cheered us on.._

Clearly she had never tried to decide between Six and Starbuck. And they definitely hadn’t been fighting by the end of that scenario.

_Have I mentioned that I’m uncomfortable with this level of sci-fi nerdery?_

He wasn’t sure. It worried him. One of the many things he worried about. She was so much better at closing off her thoughts than he was. At focusing solely on the task at hand whether said task was a mission or an ice cream sundae. She knew everything that passed through his head, and he sometimes wondered if he knew anything about her at all. It was part of the reason he was so terrified about Friday night, the thought that she might not be on the same page as him, that he might be out on that limb alone.

_Friday night?_

She moved– stalked – toward him, a predator to her prey, and ordinarily he’d give in and resign himself to being devoured, but damn it, if he was allowed to keep anything a secret between the two of them, it sure as hell should be the manner in which he planned to propose-

_She stopped in her tracks, images she hadn’t allowed herself to dwell on since she was fifteen flooding her brain – tulle and tuxes and baskets of lilies - the daydreams of a silly little girl who hadn’t seen any of the nightmares they’d seen._

She’d let them surface more than she realized. Those daydreams and the other ones, with the picket fence and the garden and the dog.

_Things they could never have._

Things he could give her, if she’d let him.

_So they’d just walk away from all this? Get a minivan and start worrying about soccer practice and book club?_

It was pure intellectual curiosity that let to him imagining her in a soccer uniform just then.

_I’ll bet._

_Maybe they wouldn’t need to walk away. Maybe they could do both. That is, if that was something she wanted. It’d been so long since she’d thought about any type of future, and now he wanted to offer her a future with him._

Well, naturally, he’d prefer it if it was with him, although if there were other candidates she’d played things very close to the chest – and incidentally, if she was playing him, then close to her chest was exactly where he would prefer to be. It would be perfectly –

“Yes.”


End file.
